


Distancia

by Drakonov



Series: DNC [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Poetry, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Draft from a bigger story, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Rehúyo tu presencia,el son de tus palabrasque en mi cuerpo marcadashallo tu quintaesencia.Anhelo; tu presenciaanhelo, tus palabrasanhelo, en mí marcadasanhelo sin paciencia.La guerra entre el Norte y el Sur continúa.





	Distancia

Está sudando a mares, y cabalga aún más rápido, su pelo se mueve en armonía rozando sus hombros y sus movimientos son fluidos, casi tanto como arrastra su voz o serpentea sus _falsas verdades_ al pronunciarlas. Muerde su labio inferior, expone su cuello y acaricia, a su vez, su torso y el suyo. La luz de una de las velas más cercanas tintinea, y todo el brillo de su cuerpo continúa reflejando el marfil —¡qué ironía!— de su cuerpo.

—James... —Atrae, haciéndose hacia delante.

Acaricia entre sus manos la cabeza de su acompañante, apoyando sus frentes, entrelazando sus dedos y cabellos, pensamientos y corazones, con sus caderas aún en movimiento, chocando una contra la otra. Siente sus piernas adormecerse, y, manos aferrándose a su cintura, permanece dúctil cuando no puede más, codos a cada lado de su cabeza. Besa sus labios mientras él trabaja por ambos, nunca saliendo completamente de él, ni de su cuerpo ni de su mente.

—Loki, amor, si tan solo-

Vocablos mueren y, antes de avisar incluso, Loki le reclama acabar en él una vez más, gimiendo en su oído, dejando marcas en su cuello y volviendo a moverse con él, más veloz. El Lobo conoce bien su cuerpo —y no duda en recordarlo con caricias, besos ni palabras—; cómo sus ojos se tornan brillantes y trata de fijarlos en los suyos al momento culmen, cómo humedece sus labios cuando va a demandar otro largo beso o cómo limpia sus manos con pulcritud antes de abrir ninguna de sus cartas anónimas, para después entonar sus versos preferidos.

— ¡Lobo, OH!

 

[...]

 

Loki se yergue, bajo sus caricias, contra los cojines. Está tentando a alcanzar el libro a su derecha, pero en su lugar acaricia su cabello, y él se recuesta en su pecho. Siente discurrir por su interior la esencia de James, y la retiene entre sus piernas, cerrando sus ojos.

—Cuando peleamos, Stephen me objeta por qué tomo tanto brebaje preventivo si apenas intimamos —ríe, sardónico.

— ¿Tratas de tentarme a probar su eficacia? —Sugiere James, subiendo su mirada con una sonrisa tentadora.

— ¡Agradece a ello no haberme preñado ya diez hijos! —Ríe, besándose de nuevo.

Loki toma una de sus manos, la metálica.

—No, pero cada vez nos cuesta más mentir ante la corte, la gente —explica—. Yo no le quiero, y él a mí me rechaza por ello, aunque me quiera. Perdí todo interés por él cuando vivimos en la Montaña, y sabes cómo es ella; cerrada y callada. Toda una sureña.

Recuerda, melancólico, aquel tiempo en el que pudo decir con certeza que fue feliz. Cuando solo eran ellos tres en el periplo —aunque nunca hubiera deseado que llegasen a otro destino que no fuera su hogar, por mucho que echase de menos el Sur—, cuando podía jugar con su hija o besar a Loki delante de las extrañas gentes.

— ¿Sospecha? —Duda.

—Ni lo imagina, es feliz esperando a mi muerte, creyendo que mi hermana será un buen reemplazo —aplaca su alarma—. ¿Cómo están ellos en el Sur?

Cambian ligeramente de posición, James se irgue junto a él y le abraza con mayor fuerza contra su pecho.

—Mi marido odia el Norte con su alma, y mi hijo me preguntó la última vez por qué mi ropa olía a otra persona —habla.

—Yo también odio el Norte —divaga—. Si nada fuese como es, si esta estúpida guerra se acabase... Ni mi hermano ni tu rey lo quieren, pero aun así el pueblo apoya la causa que les está matando.

No hay respuesta, pero asiente sus palabras.

—No quiero educarla en este lugar —reitera una vez más—. El Sur; sus mitos, sus espíritus quedos.

Acaricia el brazo metálico de James.

—Sus artefactos de otros mundos.

Fija su mirada en el metal de sus ojos, atrayéndole nuevamente contra sí.

—Sus animales...

El Lobo deja un beso casto en sus labios, ambos moviéndose a compás; sin prisa, «desperdiciando» el tiempo.

— ¿Qué deseas, Serpiente, que yo pueda darte? —Pregunta, imitando desconocer la respuesta.

Y, reptando sobre él, se levanta y alcanza —la reconoce en seguida— la última carta que le ha enviado. Que el cetrero del reino, _gracias, Amigo_ , siempre le recrimina tener que enviarlas «al estilo del Norte», pero solo pide a cambio invitarle a una bebida por esto, _y por nuestros amores imposibles_.

—Háblame más del Sur.

 

[...]

 

Rehúyo tu presencia,  
el son de tus palabras  
que en mi cuerpo marcadas  
hallo tu quintaesencia.

Anhelo; tu presencia  
anhelo, tus palabras  
anhelo, en mí marcadas  
anhelo sin paciencia.

 

[...]

 

Desde su caballo, le mira en la prudente distancia. El Rey continúa —ambos conocen, sin palabras, las intenciones al prolongar su partida— y James, su Escolta, no puede evitar perpetuar su mirada en lo que deja atrás. Recordando así lo que dejó días antes en el Sur, que nunca tampoco ha olvidado.

Loki alza a su hija en brazos, y James tiene que apartar su mirada porque no soporta la decepción en los ojos de ninguno. La Serpiente le conoce demasiado bien; cómo aparta su mirada para no ver su estoicismo afectado, cómo relaja su espalda cuando sus pensamientos resuelven resignarse a lo habituado a pesar de continuar meditándolo, cómo inspira hondo contra su cuello mientras hacen el amor —contra su ropa, cuando tienen que separarse— para recordarle en el tiempo que estén separados.

La guerra, callada o armada, sigue en pie.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Parte de una historia mucho mayor!


End file.
